Aprendiendo a Confiar
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Ooc, Un America que quiere acercarse a Rusia. Y un Rusia cortante, que no confía en nadie.


**Disclaimers:** Hetalia, no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen-Ai, si eres homofóbico, o no te gusta este género, mejor no leas xD.

Aun así, es muy suave.

* * *

**_Aprendiendo a Confiar._**

Estaba sentado en una banca, cuando pudo divisar, a su "querido capitalista".

Excelente, ahora lo tendría que soportar.

Sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

Probablemente era para molestarlo, para presumir, o para decirle: yo soy el Héroe.

Solamente para provocarlo.

Ah, y ya llego donde estaba el.

- ¡Gane!-. Comenzó el americano energéticamente-. Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?-. Termino más alegre con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Por supuesto que lo sabia, por quien lo tomaba, por un idiota.

- Si-. Asintió indiferente, pero todavía con su sonrisa característica.

- Entonces-. Prosiguió el otro, como si lo que fuera a decir era lo más normal del mundo,- significa que te convertirás en capitalista, al igual que todos.

Y ahora, encima le pedía eso.

- No, gracias America-. Le dijo en respuesta el ruso.

El americano no lo lograba comprender.

Había ganado, y ese terco socialista, no lo quiere admitir.

Pues claro, eso le dañaría el orgullo, más de lo que ya estaba.

- Tienes que hacerlo-. Contesto. – No tienes otra opción, además tus hermanas y los bálticos ya te abandonaron-.

Esas palabras.

Eran muy duras.

Y lo peor era la verdad.

Pero se decidió por contestar.

- El que mis hermanas, y los bálticos- Comenzó otra respuesta-, – Hayan adoptado el capitalismo, no significa que yo lo haga-. Finalizo, y empezó a caminar, para luego marcharse.

- ¡Aunque eso significa, que siempre estarás solo!-. Grito el americano. – ¡Y no acompañado, como lo haz anhelado toda tu vida!-. Finalizo furioso.

Ese maldito ruso, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero, no rendiría tan fácilmente.

Por otra parte el general del invierno, ya tenia lista su respuesta.

- Sabes America- Dijo calmadamente, y con una triste sonrisa. – Eso era antes, ahora, ya no me interesa estar solo o con alguien, por lo que tampoco me interesa el capitalismo.

Era la realidad, ahora ya no le interesaba estar solo o con alguien.

Eso ya era pasado.

Se iba a su casa, estaba cansado, y muy aburrido.

El americano, ya no sabia como reaccionar.

Lucho tantos años con el ruso, para que aceptara de una vez por todo el capitalismo.

Y ahora le salía con que no le interesaba.

- ¡Algún día lo aceptaras estupido comunista!-. Pero el ruso siguió caminando.

* * *

Habían pasado un mes.

Y todo seguía igual en la casa del ruso.

Claro eso fue hasta que "alguien", toco el timbre.

Cuando, abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- !Y tú que haces aquí¡-. Obviamente, estaba sorprendido-. (¿Y quien no?).

- Hola Rusia, ¿me preguntaba si aceptarías el capitalismo?-. Pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero el ruso era terco. Muy, muy terco, y no cedería fácilmente, por lo que cerro la puerta en la cara a Estados Unidos. Logrando que este se rompiera la nariz.

- Oye, ajajá no tengas malos modales-. Pero el ruso subió las escaleras, con la intención de irse a dormir.- ¡Rusia ven aquí a darme un vendaje!- Y el otro no lo tomaba ni en cuenta.

Y así siguieron durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora el ruso, estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, leyendo un diario.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que.

- ¡Iván, estúpido comunista!-. Comenzó tan amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo).- ¡Tienes que unirte al capitalismo es lo mejor!

- Yo me voy-. Dijo el ruso, pues este estúpido juego le aburría cada vez más, solo esperaba que el gringo ese se rindiera de una vez por todas.

- ¡No! ¡Tu no te vas a n-ninguna p-parte!- El rubio de lentes comenzó a respirar ahogadamente. – Me costo mucho encontrarte, como para que te vallas de nuevo-. Termino el americano.

- Y entonces, ¿que quieres Moron Burger?-. Pregunto el ruso, ya muy hastiado.

El americano suspiro.

- ¡Ah, quiero que te unas al capitalismo!-. Suspiro enojado el americano.

- ¿Y para que?-. Pregunto el ruso.- Que ganas si me uno a ti, no que me odias-. Le dijo al americano.

Alfred no sabia porque lo hacia.

Pero de repente lo recordó.

Ah, cierto, es porque es el héroe.

- Por que soy un héroe-. Contesto.

- Si América eres un héroe-. De Repente los ojos de Alfred comenzaron a brillar como estrellas-. Pero el héroe de los idiotas ¿da?-. Y América termino decepcionado, por un momento le creyó a ese ruso pedante.

Ya estaba aburrido de todo esto, así que decidió, que lo mejor era marcharse.

- Proshchaĭ Amerika-. Se despidió el ruso en su idioma.

Alfred, se quedo muy desolado.

En realidad el ruso había cambiado mucho.

Pareciera que ya no tenia nada por lo cual competir.

Pero aun no se daría por vencido, todavía no.

Tenia que hacerle entrar en razón a ese estupido comunista.

* * *

Entonces fue cuando decidió entrar en la casa del ruso, quien se estaba bañando, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien rompió la puerta de entrada.

Alfred estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, esperando que el estupido ruso, se cambiara de ropa.

Sentía una presencia extraña en su casa.

Era como si alguien estuviera ahí.

Busco por todas partes, hasta que llego a la cocina, y se encontró con alguien que esperaba no ver en mucho tiempo.

- Hola Rusia-. El otro no sabía como reaccionar.

Iván tenía un límite, que muchos lograban pasar.

Extrañamente ahora estaba siendo paciente.

Pero ahora se le había acabado la paciencia.

- ¡Kolkolkol!- Comenzó a gritar el ruso con una expresión desquiciada.

Al americano le comenzó a dar miedo la actitud del ruso, quien ya lo tenía acorralado.

- J-j-jijiji Rusia cálmate-. Dijo tartamudeando Alfred.

- ¡Lo hare si tu te vas de mi casa!-. Era verdad que el ruso daba miedo, pero el no se rendiría, todavía no aún que se le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡No!-. La respuesta pareció desconcertar a Rusia.- ¡No lo hare!- grito muy fuerte.

La persistencia de America le estaba aburriendo, nunca se rindió en la guerra.

Hasta le gano la batalla, y ahora no quería dejarlo en paz.

- ¡¿Y por que no lo harás?-. No entendía cual era su objetivo.- ¡Porque no me dejas tranquilo de una vez por todas!- El ruso ya estaba iracundo.

- Lo lamento, pero no lo hare. Has estado solo durante mucho tiempo-. Dijo el rubio oscuro.- Y ya no necesitas el poder comunista-. Continúo este-. Jamás quisiste aceptar el capitalismo, porque no querías que los demás te dejaran solo-. Ahora el ruso estaba sorprendido, desde cuando America sabia tanto de el. – Pero nunca te diste cuenta, de que en verdad nunca estuvieron contigo, ¿y sabes?, esa pose de hielo no te queda-. Terminando de hablar.

Ahora si que no lo entendía.

Como era posible que su mayor enemigo, era el que más sabia de las razones de su actuar.

- Es más prefiero al niño eterno que llevas dentro-. Dijo el americano dulcemente.- Al que tiene trastornos, y que es cruel sin darse cuenta.- Finalizo.

La expresión de Rusia se suavizo.

- El que busca calidez en los demás constantemente-. Dijo Alfred.- Pero el comunismo, es muy extremista, y haces sufrir a muchas personas, por eso todos huyen de ti-. Comento el de ojos azules.

No lo quería admitir, pero quizá por una vez en su vida, Alfred tenía razón.

- Por eso quiero, que te unas al capitalismo-. Respondió el americano.- Por que así ya no estarás más solo-. El ruso había cambiado totalmente su expresión de crueldad, por una mucho más emotiva.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- Pregunto.- Sabes no soy la persona más agradable, por eso todos me abandonan-. Afirmo el ruso.- Tú eres mi enemigo, se supone que deberías odiarme.

- Yo era tu enemigo, y si, no eres la persona más agradable del mundo.- Contesto Alfred, a lo que Iván mostró una sonrisa.

Yo era tu enemigo, cierto la guerra había acabado.

De repente, todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

Hasta que America hablo.

Y que me dices, ¿Te unes al capitalismo?- Esperando la respuesta del ruso.

Todavía lo pensaba.

Tanto le costaba confiar en los demás.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Hasta que al fin respondió.

- ¿Puedo confiar que no me dejaras solo?-. Pregunto el de ojos violáceos.

_Puedo confiar en que no te marcharas._

_O mejor dicho, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

- ¿Puedo creer en que tu, también no me abandonaras?- A lo que el americano sonrío.

_¿Puedo creer en tus palabras?_

_¿Puedo creer que contigo jamás volveré a estar solo?_

- Solo te digo, que puedes creer, que desde ahora quiero acompañarte-. Le respondió el de ojos cielo.

- Entonces, creo que intentare creer en ti-. Dijo el ruso.- Pero si resulta ser mentira, desearas nunca haberme conocido-. Termino su frase el ruso de forma aterradora.

- Sigues siendo un estupido.- Fingió decirlo con cara de indignación.- Pero desde ahora, eres mi estupido capitalista-. Finalizo felizmente.

Y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No quiero de nuevo verte triste-. Le advirtió, y el ruso quedo con cara de no entender-. - Porque si tu estas así, después no tendré con quien pelear (claro además de Arthur).

Queriéndole decir, que desde ahora, jamás volverá a estar solo.

Fue así como Iván logro confiar en las personas que lo rodeaban.

Y que la soledad, no siempre iba a ser, la única amiga en su vida.

A veces las personas que menos esperamos, son las que más nos ayudan en nuestra vida.

Y ese fue el caso, de America y Rusia.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Moron Burger:** Tarado de la hamburguesa.

**Proshchai****̆ Amerika: **Adiós America.

Tenía ganas de explorar un poco la pareja, ahora hice a Rusia un poco ooc, y también a America, para poder acomodar la historia.

Sin decir más, espero que les guste.

Reviews?


End file.
